Glory's Bane
Glory's Bane, is a reoccurring weapon in the Drakengard series. Drakengard 2= Description This is a decent mid-level sword with normal attack speed and moderate damage. With its ability to accumulate MP quickly and its Sonic Blow magic attack, this is a good sword for constantly keeping enemies away. Magic Location *Start of Chapter 4 *Village of Stone (1800 Gold) Combos *(x)-Hit Chain * * * Weapon Story Level 1 Once upon a time, on a warm spring day, an evil dragon attacked a palace. He killed the royal family, the palace guard, and even the court jester, just because he felt like it. Satisfied with his work, the dragon settled down for a nap in the throne room, and it was then that a little girl walked in, holding a sword. She shook the dragon awake. Level 2 She asked, "Could you tell me where the king is, please? I have to kill him." Rather taken back, the dragon replies, "I’ve already eaten him." Hearing this, the little girl bow politely and said "Thank you very much!" Puzzled by her appreciation, the dragon asked, "Why do you thank me, little girl?" Level 3 The girl replied, "The king you ate was not the true king. My dead mummy told me that he took the palace from my daddy. That’s why I had to kill him – to get my palace back!" The little girl wasn’t lying either. She really was the rightful heir t the throne. Level 4 The girl continued, "Now I’m Queen, I’m going to kill all the people who let my daddy die!" The dragon laughed and said," Very well, little Queen. Then I shall bestow my power upon you and your sword."So they exchanged their beating hearts. Then the little girl took her sword, slaughtered everyone, and lived happily ever after. |-|Drakengard= Description Glory's Bane inflicts light damage, but enables the swordsman to turn quickly and strike quickly as well. Magic Damocles' Strike: brings swords of light down form the heavens, inflicting huge amounts of damage. Location *Chapter 1, Verse 10 *In one of the armories after killing the 4 large silver enemies in the center area of the 2nd floor (it won't show up in the map.) Weapon Story Level 1 This sword belonged to a royal family whose kingdom was destroyed by an evil dragon. The vengeful rage of the family smolders deep within the blade, hidden by the sword's gaudy beauty. Level 2 Whoever takes up the sword will suffer from the family's bitter curse. Evil dreams will haunt the victim's nights till he is overtaken by a baleful death. Level 3 A king of a certain small nation was struck by the sword's beauty and took it for his own. But he, too, became plagued by nightmares, and one day his life and kingdom were taken from him by dragons. Level 4 There is but one means to escape the sword's curse: Slay the same dragon that killed the royal family. But no man has yet possessed the strength to cheat fate and break the spell. Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:Drakengard 2 Weapons Category:Drakengard Weapons